


[Podfic] Stille Nacht

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Established Relationship, God's Divine Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: erintheread's sumary:Gabriel sucht nach dem Bösen in Aziraphales Buchhandlung.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Stille Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stille Nacht (Silent Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342659) by [erinthered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinthered/pseuds/erinthered). 
  * Inspired by [Surveillance ducks and other small fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689403) by [FancyTumbles (FancyTrinkets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTumbles). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1qfsnkx0xe666ss/GO_Stille_Nacht.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the Never Have I Ever Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)
> 
> Never Have I Ever posted a podfic in my mother tongue.


End file.
